


Plans Have Changed

by obsessed_writer_things



Category: Log Horizon
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Domestic, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Self Ship, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 07:50:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11249349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessed_writer_things/pseuds/obsessed_writer_things
Summary: Shiroe doesn't want to go out and decides to take matters into his own hands.





	Plans Have Changed

**Author's Note:**

> It's not funny. I know it's not funny, but I liked it regardless. 
> 
> More self-indulgence!

Looking at myself in the full-length mirror, I examined the dress to make sure that I looked decent. I had checked myself a couple of times before this, but I wanted one more look to be sure. I don’t wear dresses very often, and this was a rare occasion. Since I was extremely self-conscious, I’m always making sure that I look perfect. Especially when we’re heading to an important event.

Our friends decided it would be fun to have a party, but a rather fancy one. I don’t mind parties when they’re simple and casual, but formal affairs are completely different. I wasn’t the only one that felt this way, though. My lover seems to agree with me. When we heard about their plans, Shiroe said over and over again that he wouldn’t go. It wasn’t until they practically forced us to attend did we fully agree to it.

Our friends can be rather… persuasive.

Huffing a sigh, I had finally decided that my outfit looked pleasing and exited the room before I could change my mind. My heels clicked against the floor as I made my way into the living room. Last I heard of Shiroe, he was going into the kitchen to grab a snack. Neither of us had eaten a big meal, knowing that they’d be serving food at the party. But we were both incredibly starving, especially since we hadn’t been eating much these past few days.

Which was already terrible for us.

I walked into the kitchen, seeing Shiroe fumbling with his tie with an agitated look on his face. Giggling softly, I approached him quickly and pushed his hands away from the item. “Let me fix that, love,” I said with a smile. He said nothing, glancing away with that same look in his eyes. I knew that look all too well. Although one would argue that it looked no different than his usual gaze, I would have to disagree. I knew Shiroe better than that, seeing through every single look. No matter how similar they look, I can always read him.

And right now, he was not too happy.

“Is everything okay?” I asked, trying to make conversation.

“Yeah… I really don’t want to go.”

“Neither do I, baby. But… Marielle was pretty adamant that we come. She’s our friend after all.”

Shiroe nodded, though I could see that my comment did nothing to ease his mind. He and I talked about not going, but we knew it would take a good excuse to please Marielle. I kept trying to look into Shiroe’s eyes and tell him everything would be fine, but he kept avoiding them. I almost giggled at his childish actions.

“You look handsome, though.”

“Thanks,” He said, finally making eye contact with me, “You look beautiful, but that’s to be expected.”

I blushed, giggling under my breath like a lovestruck teenager. Shiroe never misses a beat in complimenting me, even when he is in a bad moon. Smiling warmly, I finished adjusting the tie and let my hands trail down his chest. Wrapping my arms around his midsection, I gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

“I’d much rather stay here with you,” He said, looking at me with a sparkle in his eyes.

That was another look I was all too familiar with. Rolling my eyes, I patted his shoulder and pinched his cheek with my other hand. “I would too, darling. But we already said that we’d go.” He sighed, and I could have sworn I saw him pout a little bit.

I shook my head. He’s such a child sometimes. Especially when it comes to me.

Turning around, I searched for my phone and keys, hearing Shiroe’s heavy footsteps as he trailed behind me. I didn’t make it far into the living room before I felt his hands snatch me by the waist and pull me against him. His lips pressed against my neck, trailing upwards onto my jawline. I shuddered, surprised by his sudden actions.

“What do you think you’re doing?” I asked, giggling softly.

“I like this dress. You should wear it more often.”

I laughed again, feeling his lips moving down to my shoulder that was exposed. They felt soft and warm, tickling my skin with each movement. Occasionally, I’d feel his tongue swipe across my skin, causing me to shiver. Swallowing hard, I tried to move away from him to grab my keys, but his grip was too strong. A part of me wanted to stay like this, but the other part of me knew that we had places to be.

“C'mon, Shiroe. We’ve gotta go,” I said in a whining tone.

He shook his head. “We’ll call and tell them that you’re sick and can’t get out of bed,” He said, leaving a small kiss behind my ear. 

I continued to shake my head over and over again. He was not winning this round. Not when I was trying so hard to stand my ground. But his lips were feeling so good on my skin, and I was enjoying the way his hands gripped my hips.

Swallowing hard, I pried at his hands, trying to get him to release me. “They’ll see right through our lies,” I said. Even that wasn’t stopping him. Huffing a sigh, I decided that it was time to get angry. When I raised my voice, it usually told him that I was done with his games. Maybe he’ll get the hint then.

“Shiroe, let go of me… now.”

“Okay, okay.”

His hands relaxed, allowing me to free myself from his clutches. I turned around, seeing the playful smirk on his lips. Narrowing my eyes, I picked up the phone that sat on the coffee table. I had already gotten a text asking if we were still coming, which I was a little surprised that they had to ask.

Before I could answer, Shiroe snatched up the phone and quickly ran off with it. “God damn it!” I yelled, “Shiroe!” I took off after him, trying my best to run in my heels. He pressed the phone to his ear, ducking into our bedroom and holding the door closed. My hand caught it just before it closed, pushing it open with all the force that I could.

Shiroe kept his hand on the door, making sure that I couldn’t open it. I heard Marielle’s cheerful voice on the other end of the phone call. “Hey, Marielle,” He said, “I don’t think we’re gonna make it. Ashley’s really sick.” I stared at him with my mouth agape, feeling my face turning burning.

He avoided my eyes, knowing that I was giving him the look. He waited for the woman’s response that was worrisome. I couldn’t tell exactly what she said, and before I could decipher it, Shiroe was speaking again.

“Yeah… We’re really sorry we can’t make it.”

He winked down at me, making my shock quickly turn to anger. He pushed the door a little harder, but not enough to harm me at all. He was merely trying to make sure that I didn’t get to him before he could finish the phone call. “Yeah, I’ll tell her,” He said, “Don’t worry. I’ll take good care of her. Tell everyone I said hey.” Narrowing my eyes, I waited for him to end the call and set the phone down, his grin stretching across his face.

“She said she hopes you feel better,” He said.

“You think you’re so freaking smooth, don’t you?”

He shrugged, setting my phone on the dresser and stepping closer. He grabbed my hand and pulled me inside the room, shutting the door behind me. “Nope,” I said as he tugged me closer, “I’m sick, remember?” Shiroe chuckled, grasping my chin and pulling me close until our lips brushed.

My cheeks turned a bright pink, and I tried to wiggle my way out of his grasp. But he was quick to hold me still with his hand pressing against my lower back.

“I think I’ll take the risk,” He said, pressing a kiss to my lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> There's more on my tumblr! (obsessed-writer-things)


End file.
